Stairway to heaven
by Biteany27
Summary: Sequal to One night can change it all. What happens when tragity strikes? Will Brooke be able to make it through? Will Lucas be there her when she needs him the most? What about everyone else...Read and find out?
1. Not fair

**Hello once again. This is the sequal to "One night can change it all." Most of you are prob. gonna hate me for this chapter, but its just what I thought needed to be done. Anyways... leave me reviews... 3 Brittany.**

The off campus apartment was empty. No one was to be found. The phone rang over and over again. No one was there to answer it. I bet you are wondering where everyone was. Right now everyone was in the local hospital. Awaiting the birth of a little boy. That's right Brooke was in labor. 5 hours ago her water broke and they've been at the hospital ever since. Once Lucas called everyone and let them know, they were all there waiting. It seemed to be taking so long. I mean how long does it take for someone to have a baby. The doctor was going into the room to see how things were coming along.

"Hello Mrs. Davis. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked with a smile.

Brooke looked at him like he was a idiot. "How the hell do you think I'm feeling?!" She yelled.

Lucas walked over to Brooke and grabbed her hand. "Sweet what did we say about yelling at the doctor?" He asked.

"That is wasn't nice." She said in a small voice. Then she added. "I mean I should be yelling at you! Its your fault I'm in this pain!" Lucas backed away.

"Alright Brooke I'm going to take a look to see where we are at." The doctor said putting his gloves on. He did whatever it is they do. Then he looked worried. "The babies heart doesn't sound like it should."

Lucas stood up from his chair. "What do you mean "it doesn't sound like it should" ?"

"It seems to be very slow. We are going to have to do a C-section." He said walking over to the phone to call the O.R and tell them they needed to go up right away.

"What? Is my baby going to be ok?" Brooke asked.

"The faster we do a C-section the better the chances."

"Luke I'm scared."

"Everything will be ok Brooke."

The C-section was now over. There was a new baby boy in the world. Well at least there would be. He had a rare heart condition that caused everything to go wrong. First his heart was going slow, then his kidneys shut down. Well everything went completely down hill from there. Everyone was devastated. Especially Brooke. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She sat in her bed curled up in a ball and cried. She just lost the thing that meant the most to her in the whole world.

…_**Stairway to heaven.**_

"_**There's a lady who sure that all that glitters is gold."**_


	2. Days and days

**I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter, even if it was sad. I promise Brucas will be happy soon. So this is chapter two. I hope you like it. Reveiw please. I love feedback. Anyways I'll let you read the UD now. 3 Brittany**

Tear stained faces filled the waiting room. Lucas just told everyone. Haley's heart shank. Just thinking about losing a child gave her chills. Nathan pulled Lucas into a hug and didn't let go. Karen sat in her chair and cried. She was so excited about being a grandma.

"Lucas, come here." Karen said getting up going into another room. He followed. Wiping his face he said. "Yea ma?"

"I may not know how it feels to lose a child, but you need to be there for Brooke."

"I know mom."

"No matter how hard it seems promise me you wont give up on her."

"I could never give up on her." With that Karen pulled him into a hug.

**2 weeks later.**

Brooke sat in her bed holding a baby blanket to her chest. She was sobbing. Rocking her self back and forth. This is how she spent her day. She stopped going to class. It was to hard. She couldn't even go outside anymore. Every time she'd see a baby she'd cry. They haven't even been able to see Nathan, Haley, and the girls. Brooke was sob every time she saw their little faces. Brooke Davis was most deffinetly broken. After awhile Brooke fell asleep. Lucas just got home from school. He walked into the bedroom and saw his beautiful girlfriend spread across the bed with tear stains on her cheeks. He knew exactly how her day went. Its been like this since the funeral. That was a dark day.

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke woke up knowing today was the day she had to bury her little Alex. First thing she did was cry. Lucas heard her in the bathroom sobbing. So he knocked on the door. She didn't answer. _

"_Brooke honey, you have to let me in." He said through the door. He knocked again. Still she didn't open it. "Alright don't talk to me. But when your ready I'm here for you. Always will be." That made Brooke cry even harder. She knew she should talk to him. It just seemed way to hard. No one could ever understand what she was going through right now. She finally got up and dressed. Lucas stood at the front door. A tear trickled down his cheek when he saw Brooke. She just waked out from the bedroom. She was wearing a black dress. Her face was so sad. Lucas couldn't help but feel worried. _

"_Are you ready to go?" He asked._

"_Lucas I will never be ready to do this. But we have to." Those are the last words she has spoken to him._

_**End flashback.**_

"Brooke…" Lucas touched her shoulder to wake her. She opened her eyes and right away had tears in them. "I don't want to push you, but are you ready to talk about it?"

She closed her eyes as a tear rolled out.

"Lucas I cant look at you." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Why Brooke? Why cant you look at me?"

"Because Alex looked just like you." She said sitting up. Then falling into Luke's arms.

"Brooke." Was all Lucas could say.

"Lucas how am I suppose to look at you when my dead son that I never got to hug, kiss, play with, or say everything would be ok to looked just like you?"

"Brooke I know this is hard. Trust me I do…"

"Lucas you don't hurt as much as I do."

"What do you mean? Do you know how many days I don't want to get out of bed. How many days I get up to go to class but on the way see a little boy that would be Alex age and break down? I'm hurting Brooke. I'm hurting a lot. But I try my hardest to be here for you. And to stay strong." He said with tears coming down. Brooke hugged him tight. They both cried in each others arms.

"Lucas will things ever get better?"

"Of course they will babe."

"Are you sure because it really doesn't feel like things will."

"Brooke the only thing for everything to do is get better." He said touching her cheek. Then he kissed her. The first kiss they have shared since they day Alex was born.

_**Stairway to heaven…**_

"… _**And she's buying the stairway to heaven."**_


	3. Break down here

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! The mean a lot to me. I'm not sure if I like this chapter all that mcuh...But whatever. I promise this fic will get better. Anywho... 3 Brittany**

Peyton was sitting in the big chair that was in the living room. She was watching Jenny sleep. She fell asleep half way through _Snow white._ Peyton just watched her chest rise and fall. Her phone began to rang. She answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake Jenny, then stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Hey Peyton._" The voice on the other end said.

"Hello Haley. How are you?" Peyton said.

"_I'm good. Just bored. My mom has the girls so I have nothing to do._"

"Do you want to come over? Cause I actually need your help with something."

"_Yea. I'll be over in a bit._" Haley said sounding a little worried by the tone in Peyton's voice.

Peyton took Jenny to her room. She didn't want Haley to wake her up when she got there. Its been like 3 hours. Peyton and Haley sat at the table not knowing what to say. Peyton finally spoke up.

"What should I say to Brooke?" She asked.

Haley was hesitant. "I don't know. it's a hard situation. What are you going to say to Jake?"

"Jake already knows. Brookes the one I'm worried about telling. I mean this is just like the worst timing you know?" Peyton said like in a sad tone.

Haley nodded. "I know."

"Should I wait or tell her soon?" Peyton had a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure. I mean this could break her heart." Haley said. Not being very reassuring.

"This is so hard." Peyton said putting her face in her hands.

**Lucas/Brookes apartment.**

Since their talk they have been laying in bed. Lucas was holding Brooke in his arms. Brooke grabbed the remote. She flipped through the channels and saw that the Hills was on. This was her favorite show. But she hasn't watched it in weeks. Right as she clicked the channel it went to a commercial.

"Just my luck." Brooke mumbled.

Right after a cell phone commercial there was a babies R us one. Brooke's face dropped.

"Just my freaking luck!" She said changing the channel.

"Brooke its ok." Lucas said squeezing Brooke tighter.

She pulled away. "Lucas its not ok." She said getting out of bed. She looked at Lucas then went to the living room. Lucas sighed. He after Brooke.

"Baby! I'm sorry. I'm a ass." He said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yes you are! Lucas I hurt so much! Everything I ever see is a baby. It just hurts so much." She said in between sobs.

"I know baby, I know."

"Lucas am I going to broken forever?" Brooke said looking at the ground.

Lucas touched her chin to pull her face up. "No way Brooke. Not if I have anything to do with it." Then he kissed her with passion.

Stairway to heaven.

"_**And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed**_"


	4. Are you happy now?

**Sorry for my lack of UD. I had a slight case of writters block. The next chapter prob. wont be up till next week, due to Thanksgiving and my cousins birthday. Anywho, this chapter is a good one for Brooke and Lucas. But the next UD will prob. not be so much happy. I know I know I suck. Lol. Reveiws please! 3 Brittany**

Today was the day. Brooke was going to try to go to class. As long as she had Lucas with her she could do it…Right? When they got to the campus Brooke thought everything was going to be ok. Until these girls she has talked to a couple times came up to her.

"Brooke! We heard what happened. Are you ok?" Leah asked.

Brooke tired the best she could to avoid the question. "How are you guys?" She asked.

They looked at each other then Amanda said "Its not about how we are. How are you?"

Lucas spoke up. "We are fine."

Amanda and Leah could tell that they weren't fine by the look in Luke's eye and tone in his voice.

The nodded then said they would see each other around.

"Lucas that was hard." Brooke said leaning into him.

"I know Brooke. How about the next time someone ask you a question like that, you just say you don't want to talk about it?"

"Sounds good." Brooke gave him a kiss. Then she headed off to her class.

When she walked in the room she got stares of sympathy. She didn't like it. She was just going to sit next to the one person who was giving her the saddest stare ever, when she saw Peyton.

"Peyton!" Brooke said sitting next to her.

When she sat down Peyton gave her a weird look.

"What? Don't tell me you are gonna give me the sympathy look too." Brooke said.

Peyton shook her head no. "No Brooke. I have something I need to tell you. But I'm afraid it might hurt you."

"What is it Peyton?" Brooke looked down at the desk.

"I'm-" Peyton began but the teacher walked in.

"Alright class lets get started."

"I'll tell you later." Peyton whispered.

Brooke nodded. She knew exactly what Peyton was going to say. To be completely honest she had no Idea how she was going to take it. So the teacher walking in was like a relief.

**Later at home.**

Brooke sat at the counter reading a magazine. Lucas just walked in all sweaty. He had just played basketball with Nathan, Jake, and a few other guys. Brooke looked up when Lucas came in.

"Have fun?" She asked. She had a smile on her face. It took Lucas by surprise.

"Yes I had fun." He said smiling to him self. Brooke noticed his smile and wondered what it was for.

"Whats with the grin?" She said.

"I could say the same for you." He said back.

"What? I cant smile?" She asked.

"Of course you can smile. I've just missed it." He said walking over to her hugging her. She pushed him away.

"What?" Lucas said with a confused look.

"Lucas, your all sweaty and gross."

Lucas looked at himself and shook his head. Then his shirt came off.

"Can I hug you now?"

Brooke smiled a big smile. "That better not be all you do." She said pushing him to the bedroom.

"Trust me it wont be."

_**Stairway to heaven**_

"_**With a word she can get what she came for…."**_


	5. Never let you go

**I was bored, so I thought I'd write another chapter for all you lovely people. I'm not to sure about this one. Like I dont know if I like it, but its the derection the fic needed to go in. Anyways read and reveiw please! 3 Brittany**

Clothes were spread through out the room. The bed was messy. Under all of that was Brooke and Lucas. They laid there with smiles on their faces. Brooke was in Lucas's arms. Her head was on his chest.

"I've missed that." Lucas said. Brooke chuckled. "What I've missed being with you."

Brooke looked up at him. "I know, I've missed it too. Its just the way you said that. You sounded like such a guy." She giggled then moved her head back to the spot it was.

"Well pretty girl hate to break it to you, but I am a guy." Lucas laughed as he said.

They were quiet for a minute then Brooke said "Peyton's pregnant Luke." She didn't have any emotion in her voice. It worried Lucas a little.

"Really? Are you ok?" He asked touching her arm.

She sat up all the way and looked at him. "As shocking as it sounds, I'm fine. I'm happy for her."

Lucas sat up and hugged her. Tears escaped her eyes. Lucas moved away as he felt the hot salty tears touch his shoulder. "Whats wrong Brooke?"

She wiped them away. "Its just, if Alex was here, all of our kids would be friends. They would grow up together." Brooke sobbed. Lucas moved closer.

"Brooke, you know we could always try to have another baby right?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked surprised he said that. "I know Lucas, I'm just not sure I'm ready for that. I mean it's a little soon don't you think?"

"I guess your right."

"But when ever you are ready I am." Lucas said then he kissed her forehead.

Brooke smiled when she felt Luke's lips touch her forehead. She cried a little harder.

"Brooke, whats wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. I just love you so much." She cried more. "I'm such a girl."

"Come here." Lucas opened his arms for her to go in them. "I love you too."

"Lucas, I feel like I did something wrong. Like if I would have done something different Alex would be here."

"Brooke you did everything right. It was just his time."

"But why Lucas? Why was it his time?" Lucas didn't answer. "His life lasted less then 10 minutes. Why did he have to leave me? Leave us?" Brooked cried into his chest.

"God as other plans for him. Better plans."

"Better plans then me and you being there for him?"

"Brooke look at me" Lucas said moving Brooke away from him. Wiping her tears as he did so. "I know this hurts. I know it does. It hurts like hell. But you have to get past this. Its hard I know ok? Its just something you have to do."

Brooke sobbed again. "Lucas I don't know if I will ever get past this."

"Brooke, remember when Keith died?" She nodded. "Remember how I always thought I'd never get past it?" She nodded again. "I did. Sure it still hurts like hell to think about. Sure right now just thinking about it makes me want to cry, but you have to get past it Brooke. You have too."

"Lucas, if I say I'll try to get past this, will you be there?"

"Of course Brooke. I'm always here. No matter what."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Pretty girl."

**_Stairway to heaven_**

**_"And she's buying a stairway to heaven..."_**


	6. Honey I'm home

**I'm really sorry I havent updated. I have been writting a Peteton Fanfic and all my focus went into that. I figured it was about time I updated. This chapter is Jeyton. Um...yea. Reveiw please. 3 Brittany**

"Peyton I'm home." Jake called out when he walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Peyton yelled out.

Jake took off his jacket, put it on the hook by the door, then made his way to the kitchen.

He let out a slight chuckle at what he saw.

The kitchen was a mess. Cooking utensils everywhere, Flower was everywhere.

Peyton was covered in… well just about everything.

"Are you trying to cook?" Jake asked.

She gave him a little smile.

"Trying being the key word."

"Peyton, no offence, but you're a horrible cook. Remember that ham?"

"Jake I told you that was turkey."

Jake laughed. "My point exactly."

"I just wanted you to have a nice home cooled meal when you ok home."

Peyton put her hands on the counter by the sink and sighed. Jake came up behind her, putting his hands around her waste. He kissed he neck.

"Peyton, it was very sweet of you to try to cook. But I don't need a home cooked meal. Chinese would have been fine."

"I love you."

"I love you to Peyt."

Jake put his hand on Peyton's stomach.

"I still cant believe we are going to have a baby."

Peyton smiled.

"I told Brooke today."

Jake moved away. Peyton turned around when he did so.

"Oh yeah, what did she say?"

"She didn't seem to upset. She actually hugged me and said she was happy for us."

"That's good. I was worried this was going to be horrible for her."

"Next week her and Lucas are coming over for dinner."

Jake laughed.

"Shut up Jake. I'm not cooking next week."


	7. Bubbly

**I have the next 3 chapters written and ready to be posted, but I'm hardly getting reveiws on anything. I get like 2 reviews each chapter. Not really encourgning to keep going. So please review! Oh yea, Listen to the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat while you read! Reviews please! 3 Brittany**

It's a early Saturday morning, and surprisingly Brooke was wide awake. She was actually quite cheery. She already had the living room spotless, and was now working on the kitchen. Next was the bathroom. She had no idea why, but she felt like the apartment was a mess. She was wearing yellow rubber gloves, her hair was in a messy bun, and she had a white tanks top and sweats on. Some how she got grease stains on not only her face, but her shirt. Its safe to say she is going to take a hour shower when she is through. Lucas was still sleeping so she was really trying to be as quite as she could possibly be. It was working too, well at least until all the pots and pans fell out of the cabinet. She tried to stop it from making such a loud noise, but no such luck. Lucas of course heard this noise and jumped out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to see Brooke sitting on the group picking up pots and pans.  
She gave him a 'I'm sorry. Opps look.' "I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled at her. "Its ok." He squatted down to help pick everything up. "What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning. For some reason the apartment seemed to be a mess." She said putting the last pan into the cabinet then reaching for Luke's hand to help her up.

"You're a mess." He said trying to wipe some of the grease off her face.

She laughed. "I don't even know or want to know how that got there."

"How about, I'll finish cleaning the kitchen and you take a shower."

"Aw thanks Broody."

"No problem, Cheery." At those words Lucas got a cheesy smile on his face.

"Whats up with the smile?" Brooke asked while she took off the gloves.

"Nothing." He said. Then Brooke gave him a look. He sighed "Its just been such a long time since I said that. Cheery." Then he smiled again.

"Lucas, you are so cute sometimes!" Brooke said squeezing his cheeks.

"Brooke" Lucas said but it came out in a funny voice. You know cause his mouth was all pushed together. "Please stop. This is reminding me of my Grandma."

With those words Brooke stopped. "Ok that's just kind of wrong. I'll never do that again."  
Lucas laughed.

"Oh yeah! Shower!" She said skipping down the hall to the bathroom.

Lucas picked up the gloves and sighed. "Why did I say I would clean?"

Stairway to heaven  
"Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings…"


	8. Of all the Gin joints in all the world

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of UD. I have like A LOT of catching up to do on here. I have like the next 5 chapters to post. Oh yeah thanks so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Anyways I'll let you guys get to the chapter. 3 Brittany.**

**_Favorite quote of the day. "_****_Pete: Pete and repeat were on a boat. Pete Jumps off whos left? Patrick: Repeat? Pete: Pete and repeat were on a boat. Pete jumps off whos left? Patrick Very funny Pete." (Just thought I'd share that.)_**

"Peyton called while you were in the shower." Lucas told Brooke before he took a bite of a sandwich. Brooke was drying her hair with her towel.

"Did she say anything?"

"She wanted you to call her." He said with a mouth full so Brooke didn't understand a word he said.

"In English please?"

Lucas didn't even say anything. He pointed to the phone.

Brooke gave him a questioning look. "Call her back?" She asked. Lucas nodded. Then took another bite. Brooke shook her head.

"Hey Peyton…." Brooke said into the phone. "Yea umm….give me a hour?" Lucas wondered what they were talking about. "Ok see you then. Bye." She hung up the phone. Lucas swallowed his food.

"Where are you going?"

"Peyton wants me to go shopping with her. And who would I be if I turned down shopping?" Lucas chuckled.

"Well if you are going shopping I'm gonna call the guys and see if they want to shoot some hoops."

"Ok. Have fun."

"You too, Pretty girl." Lucas gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." He said leaving the apartment.

Brooke walked into the room, look into the closet for about 5 minutes. Finally figuring out what to wear, Brooke took out a cute baby doll tee and skinny jeans. After getting dressed she went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She put her hair up in a loose bun, then put a little make-up on. She was now ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Peyton. I'm here." Brooke said into her sidekick.

"Alright I'll be right out." Peyton said grabbing her purse.

Peyton got into the car. She began to laugh when she heard the song playing.

"You are not listening to this!"

"Oh I so am!" Brooke said turning it up.

Peyton and Brooke both laughed as the sung the lyrics.

"I'm blue da ba de da ba die" the both sung out.

"Brooke I'm warning you, if you don't turn this off I'm gonna start dancing like a dork."

"Go right ahead. I'll be right there with YA." Brooke said as Peyton started to dance in a darkish way. Brooke soon joined in. After a minute the song ended. The next song began and they both got giant smiles on their faces. Then they began to do the "Right of the roxbury" dance.  
"Oh! Brooke I have to run into the bank!" Peyton said.

"Huh?" Brooke said stopping mid head bob.

"I forgot. I need to run into the bank. I don't have any cash on me."

"Alright, lets go." Brooke said turning down the road towards the bank.

The bank wasn't too busy. Brooke and Peyton stood in line looking bored. It wasn't to busy, just every teller was going slow.

"So what store do you want to go to first?" Brooke asked.

"Um, I don't know. Lets just hit the mall up."

"Sounds good."

Just then this guy came in. He was pretty tall, and buff. But not in a good way. It was more in a creepy way.

"Psycho at 5 O'clock" Peyton said. Brooke looked and agreed.

"Lets hope we can get out of her fast." She said sensing something was going to happen. Just as Peyton was almost to the teller the guy pulled out a gun.

"Ok everyone on the ground! Now!"

_  
**Stairway to heaven  
"In a tree by the brook..."**_

**TBC**


	9. Thiller

**Heres the new chapter. I'm sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update. I just keep forgetting to post the new chapters. Anywho...Here ya go.**

"_Everyone on the floor now!"_

Brooke and Peyton looked around. No one was moving.

"I said on the ground!" the man said.

Peyton and Brooke fell to the ground. The man walked over to them.

"Cell phones. Now!" He told them holding out a bag for them to put the phones in. Peyton put hers in.

"Give me your phone!" He yelled at Brooke.

"I don't have it. I left it in the car." She began to cry.

The guy moved on to the next person. "If you are lying to me, you'll regret it." He yelled at Brooke.

Brooke looked at Peyton and whispered "Peyton I'm scared."

Peyton nodded. "Me too Brooke."

The man collected all the phones, then moved to the bankers both. He pointed the gun at the lady behind the counter. He was shaky. Like it wasn't a planned robbery.

"Give me all the money." He gave her the bag. She was crying. She began to put money in. She tried to be smooth and push the help button, but he noticed.

"If you even dare think about pushing that button I will shoot."

She began to cry harder. He told her to go to the back in the safe and get everything. He walked back with her. As he did this, a woman tried to run to the door. No such luck. He came back out.

"Where the hell do you think you are going!" He pointed the gun at her. She stopped. didn't say a word.  
"I asked you a question!"

"I was trying to leave. I left my son in the car. He's only 12. He's probably worried." She sobbed.

"Oh what a touching story. Does it look like I give a damn." He said. She just looked at him. "Sit down! Now!" He yelled. She fell onto the floor.

There was security guard in the corner, close to the door. Once the 'mad man' had his back turned he went to open the door. The man heard the door open. Turned around and shot. Blood went everywhere.  
Brooke leaned into Peyton, and cried. The man heard her and turned around.

"Whats with the water works?"

"You just shot a innocent man! What do you think I am crying about?" Brooke yelled back.

"Yell at me again! She what happens." Brooke stayed quiet. "Go over to the guard and see if he's ok." He told Peyton. She didn't move. "Did I stutter!" He pointed the gun at her.

"Ok! I'll go!" She got up. She looked back at Brooke and gave her a look of fright. She knelled on the ground next to the man. She touched his arm, he groaned a bit. He was bleeding pretty bad.

"Whats wrong with him? Is he ok?" The man asked.

Peyton looked at him. "I'm not a doctor, but I can tell when something is bad. This is deffinetly bad. He'll probably die if he doesn't get medical attention." She told him.

He put the hand that had the gun in it on his head. "I wasn't suppose to shoot anyone." He told everyone.  
Brooke turned a bit, and began to text Lucas. She forgot it wasn't on silent and the sound of the keypad was heard through-out the room. She bit her lip and cursed under her breath.

"What was that!" The man walked over putting the gun right on Brooke head.  
_  
**Stairway to heaven  
"There's a songbird who sings, sometimes all of our thoughts are misgieven"**_


	10. The Con

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of update. I keep forgetting. I'm going to try to update more often for you guys. Anyways...**

Brooke closed her eyes when the gun touched her head. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"What was that!?" The man yelled.

"It was my phone. I'm sorry."

"Give it to me! Now!" He shouted.

She handed him the phone. He took a look at it.

"Who's Lucas?" He asked?

"My boyfriend." Another tear fell from her eyes.

The man looked at the phone again. "Oh looks like we have a text." He said as the phone beeped.  
"What do you mean your in danger? " The man read the text out loud. "What did you tell him!" He asked.

"I just told him I was in danger. That's it."

The guy pushed the gun closer to her head. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes!" Brooke cried out.

"If he shows up with the police I swear I'll shoot you." He moved the gun away from her head. "Now, I'm gonna leave. None of you are going to tell the police anything." The man was going to walk out the door when they heard a loud noise.

"The place is surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

"That's it! I'm gonna shoot you!" He yelled! He walked over to her, and pointed the gun.

"Hey! Don't shoot her." Peyton said. The man turned around.

"Give me one reason not to?"

"If you leave her alone, I have a plan for you to get out of her untouched by the police. But you have to leave Brooke alone."

"What makes you think this plan will work?" He said.

"Because no one else out there knows the bank is being robbed. So if I walk out there with you, acting all normal and everyone in here acts normal, the police wont know the difference."

The man thought about it. Everyone looked at Peyton like she was crazy.

"Alright Blondie, how will you explain the guard?"

"We'll hide him in the back. Then he can go to the hospital after we leave."

"How do I know you wont just walk out with me and yell "this is him!" "

"I don't want to get shot."  
"Not a good enough reason."

"Because I am trust worthy."

"How do I know that?"

"I guess you'd just have to trust me."

  
_**Stairway to heaven  
"Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, its makes me wonder… "**_


	11. 7 minutes in heaven

**Uhg. I feel terrible for me lack of udpate. So my promise to all of you is more ud. ... -brittany**

Peyton looked a little nervous. The plan was coming to full swing. Her and the man were going to leave. Everyone inside were going to act normal. The man put his hand up the back of Peyton's shirt. He had the gun in that hand. Peyton flipped a little when she felt it, he told her it was so he knew she wouldn't tell anyone once out there.

"Please don't hurt her. She is pregnant." Brooke told him.

He didn't say anything. They walked out the door. The police pointed their guns at them. Peyton and the man acted to be afraid.

"Put your hands in the air!" They yelled.

The man put the gun in Peyton's pants so he could put his hand up. Lucas looked at Peyton. She looked at him and mouthed "Its him."

"Whats going on?" Peyton said.

"We got a call reporting a robbery." One of the officers said.

"A robbery?" The man asked. "There was no robbery."

"What do you mean there was no robbery?" A officer asked.

"There was no robbery." Peyton stated.

The officers didn't believe them.

"We are going to have to search you guys." A officer said moving closer.

The man looked at Peyton with a angry face. When the officer came closer to Peyton she began to yell "Its him!"

Before anyone knew it the man pulled the gun away from Peyton's back. He pulled Peyton close to him, and pointed the gun at her head. Her face was full of fear.

"Drop the gun! Let the woman go!" The officers yelled.

"You said you weren't going to tell." He yelled at Peyton. She didn't say anything. Then he did the unthinkable, he let her go. She ran towards the police. Then he did something no one thought he was going to do. He shot her. Right in the back.

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled.

The police ran over to the man, and took him to the ground.

The paramedics ran over to Peyton. They put her on a stretcher. On the way to the hospital they spoke into their CB's. "Female, in early 20's, shot in the back, in critical state."  
_**  
Stairway to heaven  
"Theres a feeling I get  
When I look to the west..."**_


	12. Save me

**Wow. I havent updated in like a year! I seriously need to learn that the only way you guys can read more is if I update! Lol. I don't really remember what this chapter or the last one is about so I can't fill you guys in. Haha. But I can tell you this: Reviews are love so are my readers. So Please leave some reviews! Lol. - Brittany**

"Jake! This is Lucas. Get to the hospital right away. Its Peyton. She was shot. Hurry." Lucas practically yelled in the answering machine.

"Did you get a-hold of him?" Brooke asked as she paced back and forth. She really hated this hospital. Too many bad memories.

"I got the machine." Lucas said.

"Weren't you with him?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shook his head no. "It was just me and Nathan. I couldn't get a-hold of Jake."

"Oh." Brooke said.

"Should I go to the house and see if he's there?" Lucas asked.

"No. Don't leave me." Brooke walked over to him.

"I'm going to call Nathan." Lucas got up and walked away.

"Nathan? Peyton's been shot. I don't know how she is. They wont tell us anything. We need Jake to get here so he can find out, but he wont answer the phone. Will you go over there and see if he is home?" Lucas asked Nathan. "Ok I'll see you when you get here." He said into the phone.

Lucas walked back to Brooke.

"What did Nathan say? "

"He said he was going to go over there."

"Ok good."

A hour later and still no Jake. Nathan, Haley, and the girls were now there though. All waiting for someone to tell them whats going on. When finally Jake came running into the waiting room with Jenny in his arms.

"Where is she?" He asked franticly.

"We don't know. They wont tell us anything." Brooke told him.

He ran over to the nurse desk.

"I'm Jake Jagelski, Peyton Jagelski's husband. Where is she?" He asked the nurse sitting behind the desk.

She looked at the papers on the desk then looked up at Jake.

"She just got out of surgery. I'll go get the doctor to let him know you are here."

5 minutes later the doctor came out.

"Are you Mr. Jagelski?" He asked pointing at Jake.

Jake stood up to look the doctor square in his eyes. "Yes. Where is my wife? Is she ok?"

"She is fine now. She is still knocked out from the medicine. She should wake up in a hour or so."

"What was wrong?" Jake asked.

"She got shot in the spine. We had to do emergency surgery to remove the bullet. There is a slight change she will be paralyzed. I'm sorry to tell you."

Jake was on the verge of tears. "What about the baby?"

"The baby seems to be fine. But I'm just the surgeon. You'll have to wait until Peyton wakes up to talk to the OBGYN."

"Can I see her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'll have a nurse take you back."

"Thank you."

_**  
Stairway to heaven.  
"And my spirit is crying for leaving..."  
**_


	13. Hum Hallelujah

**I've been meaning to write more to this fic, but I've lost all my motivation to write. I'm stuck on what I want to happen and at this point I don't know if I'll ever finish. I have the next few chapter writen but other than that I don't think there will be many more updates. Sorry. But I'll prob. have a few more fics up soon. Hope your days are going well. - Brittany.**

When Jake saw Peyton lying there in that bed it made his heart sink down to his shoes. He pulled a chair to the bed side so he could sit next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. She opened her eyes at the touch of his lips. Jake felt her fingers move a bit. He looked up into her eyes.

"Baby." He said.

"What happened?" Peyton choked out. Her voice sounded very scratchy.

"You don't remember?" Jake asked.

"I remember being in the bank. I remember it was robed, and I remember being outside with the guy. Then everything is kind of hazy." She told Jake. Her voice was still very scratchy so Jake went to the sink to get her some water. He gave her the glass then sat down again.

"That man shot you."

"The baby?"

"The doctor said the baby should be fine. But.." Jake trailed off.

"But what Jake?" Peyton asked.

"The bullet was in your spine, the doctor said you may not be able to walk again." Jake said almost unable to say the words.

Peyton bowed her head and began to cry. "Is that way I cant feel my legs?" She asked unable to look at Jake.

Jake sighed. "That could be it."

Peyton looked at him with tears coming down faster and harder. Jake moved up onto the bed with her. Putting his arms around her he said,

"But you are also heavily medicated. So that could be the reason too."

"But what if its not?"

"I don't know."

Mean while

Lucas and Brooke were walking down to the cafeteria to get some snacks for everyone when Brooke just stopped walking. Lucas turned around.

"Brooke?"

"Lucas inside that bank I was so afraid. So terrified."

Lucas grabbed her hand. He squeezed it softly. "Its ok Brooke. Your ok."

"Lucas I love you so much." Brooke hugged Luke as she cried on his shoulder.

"I love you too pretty girl."  
"Lucas this may sound crazy, but when I was in that bank it got me thinking about how short life really is. I want to try to have another baby."

Lucas got the biggest smile on his face. All he has ever wanted was to have a baby with Brooke.

"Are you seriously sure?" He asked with a serious face.

"Yes. I mean what if something happens and we never get the chance to have a family together? I don't want that."

Lucas just kept smiling.

"Luke, I don't want to tell anyone though. I want it to be something between me and you."

"Whatever you want Brooke."

_**  
Stairway to heaven  
"In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,"  
**_


End file.
